The Afterlife of Shepard
by Tigerlily223
Summary: Three years post-destroy. Shepard is dead, Garrus is on Earth and Liara has a secret.
1. Liara's Secret

_You are cordially invited to the dedication of the_

 _Zoya Shepard Cross-Species Alliance Training Facility_

 _This facility will be dedicated to both combat and cultural studies between all galactic races and will receive its first incoming class this Fall. Five races will be represented and we hope to expand in future classes. It will be named for Commander Zoya Shepard, who united the galaxy for this first time in known history._

 _Vancouver, BC, Canada, Earth_

 _Please RSVP to the office of Admiral Steven Hackett no later than June 1st_

Garrus stared at the invitation. The third anniversary of the end of the war. The third anniversary of her death. He ran a finger over her name, grief threatening to overwhelm him. He wouldn't go. It was a kind gesture, but spending that day in a building dedicated in her memory would not be possible for him. He would deal with his pain the only way he knew how- getting blackout drunk at home as he had the past two years.

He ran his finger over her name again and again. What would she think if she could see him now? Turian Ambassador to Earth. Sounded impressive enough, but he doubted she would be impressed with him. Playing politician, trying to move forward, but distancing himself from their friends,sabotaging relationships before they could even begin. Primarily keeping to blowing off steam, as it was. Nobody had managed to get through the walls he had put up after her.

One year, 10 months and 12 days the Normandy had been stranded. Without EDI, and with limited resources, repairs were nearly impossible. It didn't stop the crew from trying. Tali's experience in cannibalizing parts had helped them, but in the end, even she had deemed it an futile task. Their best hope was that someone would pick up their distress beacon and rescue them. But, they didn't even know if there was anyone left. Or maybe it would be the reapers who found their signal.

When the Alliance personnel from the SSV Bombay had found them, he could have wept with relief. She had done it. She stopped the reapers, but what happened to her? To his family? They were quickly transported to the citadel, where they were promised both a debrief and information. His joy was short lived. Councilor Tevos has explained to them all that had happened since the end of the war, but Garrus heard none of it beyond the statement that Shepard had given her life to engage the crucible and destroy the reapers. As she prattled on about mass relay repairs and comm lines, all he could think of was that his love was gone. He didn't realize how much hope he had been holding on to until that point.

He left the room while she was still speaking, a political faux pas surely, but what did it matter? He found his sister outside the chamber, she held him like their mother used to while his sub vocals cried out his pain and grief.

She coaxed him back to her apartment, feeding him a thin soup. Time passed, he never spoke, just allowing his sister to care for him. His father stopped by, and he was surprised by the joy and relief his father was expressing, but it wasn't enough to pull him from his current state. One night, he heard Solana whispering a prayer while the thought he slept.

"Spirits, please, bring my brother back. Give him comfort. I need him. I can't bear his pain any longer. I can't lose him again."

The next morning he decided it was time to move on. For Solana. For Shepard who would be watching him, surely pissed at him for acting this way. For himself.

"I'm sorry Sol. Thank you. Things are going to be better now, I promise."

And they were. When the ambassadors position was offered to him almost a year ago, he accepted gratefully. He knew Shepard has never lived on Earth, but it was still her homeworld. She had died here, and in some sick way, it made him feel closer to her.

And here he was. Invitation in one hand, and a drink in the other. Getting ready to signal the bartender for another.

"Thessian Temple, please" a familiar, melodic voice said, sliding onto the stool next to him.

"Liara" he said, his only greeting.

Liara thanked the bartender and paid for their drinks, tipping generously. She quietly sipped her drink. After about 10 minutes of silence, he couldn't take it anymore.

"Say what you came here to say, Liara. Here to tell me to move on with my life again?"

She downed the remainder of her drink and sighed deeply. "No, Garrus. By the Goddess, you're going to hate me." Her hands were wringing.

He frowned "Liara, I know that I haven't been a great friend to you since we got back, but I could never hate you. Just tell me what's on your mind."

"When you asked me to confirm her death using my contacts, the information I gave you was the best available. I never meant to deceive you."

A minute passed as his brain tried to process what she was saying. He turned and gripped her shoulders "Liara, are you trying to tell me.."

She nodded, waving away a bouncer approaching them. "She's alive, Garrus."

He released her and dropped back into his seat. He was vaguely aware of Liara settling their bill, and her pulling him outside. He followed, what other choice did he have?

"How long have you known? Where is she? Why hasn't she found me? Spirits, Liara how could you not tell me?"

"I've been in contact with her for the past three months. She keeps promising me that she will contact you, and the others. She never does. I won't lie for her any longer."

"Where?"

"I traced her last call to Palaven. To the Primarch's residence. I actually think she let me easily trace the call. I think she's scared to contact you directly after all this time."

Garrus placed a hand on the wall to steady himself. She promised he would never be alone. And even on his worst days he had believed she was looking down on him, like she promised. She was alive and she had abandoned him.

"Is she OK?" he asked, quietly.

"I don't want to discuss her condition too much, that is private. Physically, she is stable. She hasn't told me what happened at the end, and I suspect that it has taken a toll on her emotionally and the reason for all of the lies. She was hospitalized for the first eight months after the war. She left the Sol system on one of the first ships when the relay reopened, and has not been back."

Garrus let out a bitter laugh, he had taken a position on Earth to feel closer to her, and she hadn't been on Earth for over a year.

"Only a handful of people know the truth, Garrus. Me, Hackett and perhaps other Alliance officials, Miranda and those she has been travelling with. And now you. From what I understand, she was barely alive. Miranda was necessary due to her knowledge of Shepard's cybernetics. The others should be obvious. Even her doctors and nurses didn't know her true identity. When she left she spent about five months on Kahje -"

"Why in the galaxy would she go to the Hanar homeworld?"

"She was there with Kolyat Krios. I do not know much about her visit. My sources there died in the reaper invasion. After that, she spent some time with Kasumi, I'm not sure where. She was hospitalized again, briefly. She has been on Palaven for the last year and a half."

Palaven. _His_ home. He ached for it, but he had needed to be here, to stay connected. What a joke. He hadn't been back, not since Menae, but she was living there.

Garrus didn't know what to feel, but mostly there was just pain. "If she wanted to see me, she could have found me. I haven't been hiding"

"Think about it, Garrus. And… I'm sorry."

"It's ok, Liara. You were looking out for her. Respecting her wishes. She should have told me"

A week later, he found himself aboard a transport to Palaven. As he landed in Cipritine, he questioned this decision. She clearly didn't want him anymore, but he needed to know the truth. Even if she didn't feel the same way about him anymore he wanted to confirm that she was alive and happy. That was all he ever wanted for her, relief from endless fights and happiness. Spirits knew she deserved it.


	2. Kolyat: Hope

Kolyat Krios

3 years ago

Kolyat surveyed the devastation before him. How could anyone be alive among this ruin? But as they had just proved to the reapers, life in this galaxy was resilient and there were several life signs in the vicinity that his team was tasked with searching.

Kolyat owed his life to Mouse. They had been discussing Thane when the reapers moved the citadel to Earth. The duct rats knowledge had kept him alive and hidden throughout the attack. They were even able to save and hide the surviving councilors as well as some civilians, but it would never be enough compared to the loss. Mouse knew where they would be protected as the crucible fired, and where emergency supplies would be found. It kept him alive in the days after the final assault.

He checked his omni tool. There was a faint life sign just ahead. He sighed, would he find another survivor just to watch them die before receiving treatment? He was desperate to help, but he couldn't go on like this much longer. As he approached, he could hear rough breathing. He took quick steps and recoiled at the mass of flesh before him. There was blood everywhere, armor blown off in some places and fused in others. He thought it might be a human female, but couldn't be sure. He scanned her with his omni tool to assess her condition and add her DNA to the database of survivors.

A picture popped up with a profile. He recoiled, and scanned again. Same results.

"Commander" he whispered.

"Thane, you're here, I've missed you. So much." a weak voice responded, each word labored "when does it stop hurting?"

She coughed and blood blossomed on her lips. She was trying to reach for him. It truly was her. She thought that she was dead and he was his father, meeting her in the afterlife. He wiped a tear from his eye as he considered how Thane would have responded. He cleared his throat, trying to emulate his father's voice.

"Soon, siha. Help is coming for you."

He couldn't wait for transport. He would transport her to the makeshift hospital himself. He lifted her as gently as he could, and hoping he wasn't damaging her further. She tried to look up at him and blinked. He saw the moment of recognition.

"Kolyat. Get- get Miranda Lawson. Use fake name. Only tell Miranda." She muttered before losing consciousness in his arms.

He loaded her into his transport and got her to the makeshift hospital. He placed her on a gurney and transferred her care to the medical staff. He couldn't leave before whispering a prayer.

"Kalahira, spare this one from your inscrutable depths. If the worst should come to pass, guide this one to pass into your embrace and find peace upon your shores."

He pulled up his comm and dialed the extension all responders had been given.

"Hackett" his voice was firm, and he sounded tired.

"Hello, Admiral. This is Kolyat Krios. I found the commander. She is in critical condition, but was able to ask me to register her under a false name and requested Miranda Lawson. I don't know a Ms. Lawson, but hoped you had the means to get in touch with her. She's registered at the citadel medical tent under the name 'Erika Nuara.' I believe she will require transport to Earth."

"Thank you, son. I'll arrange emergency transport and contact Miranda. Please keep this news to yourself unless directed otherwise. I know you're not under my jurisdiction but I can make that an order from the council, if necessary."

"That won't be necessary, Admiral. She was a friend of my father's."

"Thank you for finding her and for your discretion. Hackett out."

He balked at the rough dismissal, but hoped it was because he was eager to get Shepard the resources she needed to survive. Then with renewed hope, he jumped into the transport to continue searching for survivors.

Garrus Vakarian

Present Day

Cipritine looked better than he had imagined it would. He felt a sudden surge of pride that his people has rebuilt and were continuing life so seamlessly despite all that they had been through. It wasn't the same, and there was still work to be done, but they would get there. Maybe one day, he would too. He stepped into the taxi, nervous as all hell.

"Welcome home, sir. Would you like to go to the Vakarian estate?"

"No, the Primarch's residence, please"

"About twenty minutes, no charge. The controls for entertainment are right in front of you."

Twenty minutes. It hit him that he might see Shepard in just twenty minutes. There was a tightness in his chest and he knew his sub vocals were out of control with nerves. He tried to tamp them down, while the driver graciously made no comment about the wild display of emotion.

They were at the security gate, spirits had it been that long? He wasn't ready. Not to be rejected by her. He was about to ask the driver to take him to his family, anywhere but here. But he didn't have the opportunity.

"Ambassador Vakarian here to see Primarch Victus"

"Sir," the guard saluted "the Primarch has been expecting you. He's right inside."

The cab pulled up, he thanked the driver and stood at the door. This was it. He knocked and waited. Here goes nothing, as the humans say.

Adrien Victus himself swung the door open. Who would have thought the Primarch would answer his own door?

"Garrus! It's great to see you, come in! What brings you to Palaven? Has something happened diplomatically with the humans?"

Garrus meant to respond respectfully, but his mouth seemed to have disconnected with his mind "Where is she, Victus?" he growled.

The Primarch raised the plates above his brow "Who are you looking for?" he responded, calmly.

Garrus fumed, ready to lunge, consequences be damned.

"Stop" that firm, lovely female voice he would know anywhere. "Adrien, this is my fault. I'm sorry. Thank you for trying to protect me, but it's unnecessary." Without taking his eyes off Garrus, he nodded to acknowledge her. "Hi Garrus, how have you been?"

He almost laughed. He had never understood Kaidan's reaction to seeing her on Horizon. But now he was going to have to apologize to that male.

"How have you been? That's all you have to say to me?" Garrus spat, ignoring the warning sound coming from Victus. He stalked over towards her, and pulled her roughly to his chest. That smell, so distinctly Shepard. It was really her. He practically purred with relief and joy, before realizing she was struggling to get away.

"Can't -" She gasped "breathe"

He released her immediately, she made a squeaky noise and fell to the floor. He hadn't been gentle with her, but he hadn't been violent enough for her to fall either. He reached down to try to help her up, as he had countless times in combat. This time she held her palm out "Don't." She still had that bossy, commanding voice that he loved so much. But why was she acting this way?

She struggled for a few moments before Victus handed her a stick, nonchalantly. She stood and placed her hand on his arm "Thanks, Adrien. Do you think Garrus and I could have some privacy?"

Victus nodded, smiling down at her. "Of course."

He placed his hand over the one on her arm and squeezed, affection clear. This familiarity disturbed Garrus. Had he been replaced?

The Primarch helped her to a chair in the next room.

"I'll see that you're not disturbed. Shepard. Vakarian" he nodded to each of them and left the room closing the door behind him.

"Shepard. Are you with _him_ now?" Garrus couldn't turn to face her.

"He has helped me adjust to this new stage of my life. Garrus, please look at me"

He did. For the first time he took a proper look at her. She was still the beautiful woman he remembered, but without the confidence she had carried before.

Then he saw it. Her arm, synthetic from the elbow down. The brace, tight against her skin from the hips down. Her eyes, not quite the same color blue they had been. The vicious scar across her face. He could only imagine what the rest of her body looked like. Did she think he cared? Is this why she wanted him to stay away?

"Stop with the pity, I can't stand it. You knew me when I was whole, it's part of the reason I stayed away." She looked away from him. "I knew Liara would crack soon. I guess I should be grateful she gave me this long."

"Why? What happened?" Was all he could choke out

"Look at me Garrus. I can walk, but not without this brace. I have ocular implants instead of eyes. I'm almost more synthetic than organic these days. I spent my whole childhood on ships and Alliances bases. I spent my whole adult life as a soldier. I'll never be that again. I don't know who I am without the Alliance. Without a mission. I needed to get away and heal. Figure out who I am and who I can be now without all the hero worship and expectations and bullshit."

"Shepard you _are_ a hero -"

"Is that so? Why don't you tell that to the Geth? Or the batarians in Bahak? Or EDI? You can't. They're dead because of my choices. While I get to come back to life twice. My punishment is living with the things I've had to do."

He fell to his knees before her. Humans. They have to save _everyone._ How could she expect to do that? He couldn't imagine living with that kind of pressure. He took her hands in his. They were so small, how had he never noticed?

"Yes. You got stuck making the hard choices. It's ruthless calculus like we talked about. You killed, sure, but trillions are alive because of you. There are thousands of Krogan being born because of you. Tell me what happened, Shepard. What happened on the Citadel? What happened to us and our future? You said you loved me and that you always would.."

"Garrus," she sighed deeply "I do love you but-"

There was a sharp knock at the door. A female took in the scene, brow plate raised "Operative Victus, your presence is required at the Intelligence meeting."

"Metula, please inform the Primarch that I need a few more minutes. Start without me."

As she turned, Garrus tried to process what he had just heard "V-Victus? Are you mated to him? Coming here was a mistake. Congratulations, Shepard. I wish you happiness and peace."

He heard her calling for him, begging to let her explain. He could barely hear it over the sound of his heart racing.

Dad and Solana had been nagging him for months to come home. Yes, they had visited him on Earth when he returned, but he never had come back to his homeworld.

They has graciously accepted him back into the house. He didn't want to ask how they knew the reason he had returned, although they clearly knew. The sympathy was written all over their faces. There was no admonishment from his father, only a glass of brandy placed in front of him. There was no excited squeal from his sister, only an affectionate hug.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there, sipping brandy and listening to Sol trying to fill the silence with stories and talk. Even his father, who was not usually loquacious was trying to fill the quiet with his own stories. Garrus tried to listen, but in truth, he heard none of it. There was a knock at the door, and he was torn from his reverie when he heard his father greet the Turian councilor. After a brief exchange, the councilor sat beside him, and poured himself a drink.

"Garrus, I can't imagine how difficult this must be for you. Your father asked me to come here and speak to you. About Shepard. About what happened."

"What would you know about her? You hated each other. You never listened to her." Garrus snapped. He was still a bad Turian. What he hadn't expected were the sounds of grief and longing in Sparatus' sub-vocals.

"I'll never forgive myself for not listening to her. I was a coward to not face the truth. I let my options about humans color my judgement. We did hate each other. We now have a mutual understanding and respect. Friendship even. That is why I can tell you parts of this story that nobody else can."

Garrus nodded for him to continue with his story, not in the mood to listen to Sparatus' regrets or platitudes.


	3. Sparatus' Story

Sparatus - 2.5 years ago

 _Greetings Councilor,_

 _I was glad to hear that you survived the assault on the Citadel. I hope that you are doing well and enjoying your time on Earth while the Mass Relays are being repaired._

 _I would like to know the state of my Spectre status. Will it be upheld or will I be retired from service? Please send updated Spectre codes, if possible and consider my next assignment._

 _Regards,_

 _Z. Shepard_

I stared at my comm for an age. Fuming. Furious. All intelligence stated that she was dead. Who would dare to use her name in such a disrespectful and fraudulent manner?

I had plenty of time on my hands, trapped on Earth. I tracked the message and stormed the hospital to find the pretender, Ms. Erika Nuara.

She was so injured, I didn't recognize her at first. I yelled at her, asking who she thought she was to pretend to be our great hero, a woman who sacrificed everything for us.

The imposter had the nerve to laugh.

"Why Councilor, I didn't know you cared"

That laugh. That voice. It was her. I felt like I was looking upon one of the spirits themselves. I looked over her medical records and I knew that she would be declared retired from the spectres. I told her as much, thinking it would make her happy. But I broke her. She wept so long, I thought it would never stop.

I knew her bravery and intelligence, but it was seeing this vulnerability that changed the way I saw her. She was more dynamic than anyone I had ever known. I had been intrigued by her after the second time she saved my life. She had been so courageous and unwavering standing up to her friend while he held a gun to her. Maybe it was just the first time I ever really looked at her as a female, not as a commander or spectre. I realized that I might just be in love with her, despite all our verbal sparring. Maybe because she was one of the few beings in the galaxy willing to stand up to me.

I knew I wouldn't act on my feelings. She was too injured, and grieving. I would never have taken advantage of that. Her mother's ship was destroyed, we all thought the Normandy had been destroyed. I had never seen anyone look so sad and lost. I embraced her and I knew she imagined I was Garrus. She asked me not to let go just yet.

"Nobody wants me anymore, councilor. These past few years I've either been dead or trying to save the galaxy while helping every single person who asked for my assistance. Now the Alliance doesn't want me, the council doesn't want me, my family is gone, most of my friends are gone," Her voice cracked "Garrus is gone. I wish I was gone too."

"Call me Sparatus. I promise that I will use every ounce of power and influence I have left to find a place for you to belong."

The brief flash of hope in her eyes solidified my commitment to help her. I couldn't believe that in a galaxy full of those who would worship her, that she was looking at me that way.

I stayed with her until she fell asleep. Or, until I thought she was asleep. As I left I heard her whisper

"Don't visit me again. I'm trying to keep a low profile and you're too conspicuous."

I am sure she saw the hurt on my face because she added "Send me comms, if you'd like." another laugh "Who would have guessed that you're one of the only ones I'd have left in the galaxy"

"My wife is likely dead. My lover is dead. I know what it is to feel alone."

"I'm sorry, Sparatus. I wasn't fast enough to save them"

I turned to ask her how she could possibly think it was her fault, but she had already fallen asleep.

Over the next six weeks, I used all my contacts to try to fulfill my promise to Shepard. The Alliance was firm in their decision to discharge her. I looked to the Turian military. We never turned away competent soldiers who want to serve. I knew the only way I'd be able to get a human in would be to get her standing in the hierarchy, and that would be complicated.

After a particularly short message, I knew I had to visit Shepard, despite her request that I stay away. She was too thin. Her hair had lost its shine. Her eyes were vacant. She sighed

"What are you doing here?" she placed her palm on my mandible, as though she was trying to tell me she wasn't mad. I closed my eyes and leaned into her touch. Turians don't touch casually, but she did, and I found that I enjoyed it.

"I needed to see you. Your message didn't sound right. What happened, Shepard?"

"I'm being released"

"That's great news"

"I don't have anywhere to go"

"I'm working on that. You can stay with me in the meantime. I have extra rooms."

"Thank you, Sparatus. But you have bigger problems to handle than a broken down human commander."

My eyes snapped open. "I keep my word, Shepard. I'm leaving for Palaven in two days, when the relays open, if staying with me makes you uncomfortable."

This earned him a laugh, though the smile didn't quite reach her eyes. "Have you forgotten I am Alliance Navy? I can share a very small space with just about anyone."

"Ah yes, I still have not learned my lesson, questioning the abilities of the great Commander Shepard. She can really do anything, even tolerate a stubborn, old male"

"About time you figured that out." She paused, and then suddenly blurted out "would you take me to Palaven? I'd like to see it."

"I'm sorry. I am working on a number of issues, including yours. The situation is delicate and I think it best that you stay here until I know that there is a place for you. I promise to take you there soon."

She nodded "Of course. Thank you. And Councilor-"

"I prefer it when you call me Sparatus"

"Sparatus, I know you didn't ask for my opinion, but you should give council seats to the Quarians and the Krogan. We couldn't have won without them. They earned it."

"I see. Well I've learned to take your words seriously by now. I'll speak to the others about this. You seem to know everyone in the galaxy, any recommendations? How about for the human councilor?"

"Gianna Parasini would make an excellent councilor if she survived. We met on Noveria when I was investigating Saren. I'd find a female Krogan, they seem to be the brains on Tuchanka. I don't have any Quarians to recommend, maybe Admiral Koris or Admiral Raan. Anyone but Xen, honestly."

"Thank you, Shepard. I'll see you in a few weeks, and we'll figure out what happens next."

"Safe travels, Sparatus."

Three days later, I met with my old colleague.

"Thank you for doing this, Castis. I know how you feel about spectres."

"My son loved her. He followed her to the edges of the galaxy. I have to help her. For him. And we would all be dead if not for her."

"She is magnificent. You won't regret this, she will be an asset to the Vakarian clan. Do you expect any problems?"

"I don't think so. My brother is somewhat xenophobic but there is no way that he can ignore the value her name would bring to the family. I've never asked him for anything, we are on good terms. He will allow her to be declared his mate posthumously. I'll ask him to make her a Vakarian by tonight, if she is agreeable. She'll have status as soon as the data is filed."

Things didn't go as Castis had expected. His brother vehemently denied their request, stating that even if Garrus had been alive he wouldn't allow her to use the Vakarian name. I had known Castis from his time in C-Sec. I never expected to see him beg for anything. But for his son, he did. Although I had no right to intervene in a family matter, I also petitioned on her behalf. It did not change anything. In fact, my testimony only seemed to strengthen his resolve.

I left feeling dejected. I had failed her. I was so sure that this would work. I was busy running through other options in my mind but they were interrupted.

"Councilor, you haven't heard any news about Laela?"

"No, they have not found her and I have not heard from her. She was in Cipritine when the reapers attacked."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You are the head of your family?"

"..Yes."

"Your family won't say no to you. You should take her as a mate. With your name, her standing would be higher than it would have been with mine. I heard you in there, you clearly care about Shepard."

"Its too complicated. She wouldn't have me and I don't think your son would appreciate me trying take her for myself. Although I know she wouldn't ever love me. She still loves him. And I'm too old."

"My son would appreciate you doing whatever it takes to keep her happy and protected, if the humans won't. If she needs purpose, our people can give that to her. She would die on freelance jobs which is where she will turn. She might even seek out dangerous work to join my son. With us, we could pick missions that will make her feel needed and important, but that have lower risks involved. I would do it myself if it would make any difference, but you heard my brother."

I nodded. I would present it to her as an option, although it felt selfish. I would never expect her to love me in return or to share my bed, but it would have made me happy to call her mine, if only in name. If she said no, I would find another way.

None of it mattered. By the time I returned to Earth, she was gone. Despite my best efforts, I failed her yet again. She had never failed me when it really mattered.

Garrus Vakarian

Present Day

Sparatus reached into his tunic and pulled out an actual piece of paper and placed it before him.

 _I'm sorry. Thank you for trying, but I can't spend another day surrounded by all the pain on this world. I hope our paths cross again, someday._

 _Z.S._

"I found this when I returned to Earth. It was the last contact I had with her during that time. I set up personal alerts to search for her under her alias, but I didn't want my people searching for her. She was safer if people didn't know she was Shepard. I didn't see her for the next seven months"

Garrus looked at Sparatus and then his father. "Dad, you knew?"

"Yes, Solana and I both knew. We were under orders from the Primarch and the Councilor not to tell you. It was also a personal request from Shepard."

Good fucking Turians following bad orders, Garrus thought.

"It was the only was I was able to stay in contact with her," he continued "once we found her again. She's like a daughter to me now."

"And you really would have taken her as a wife, Dad?" Garrus asked

"After your mom died, I knew I wouldn't be interested in another female. If it meant keeping the woman you loved safe, yes. But in name only. A sister for Sol."

"And you," he growled, turning to the councilor "you love her? I was subjected to a three hour tirade over your use of finger quotes. I heard her say you were at the top of her kill list at least 12 times."

"Yes," he laughed "she told me all about that. She told me that you said I would probably enjoy it if she tried to bite my finger off. She's since pardoned me on the condition that I never finger air quote again."

"And you took her advice about the Council positions"

"I did, although the others didn't know it came from Shepard. As far as they know, she's dead."

"Does she know?"

"About the council? Yes, that was a turning point between us the next time I saw her"

"No, how you feel about her"

"Ah.. Maybe. I'm not sure that she knows the depth of what I feel. And I would appreciate you keeping that between us"

"Is this supposed to make me feel any better? What's between her and Victus? She left Earth for Kahje?"

"No, we just thought you would want as much of the truth about the time you were gone as we could provide. Maybe you will have a better understanding. You are well informed, yes, she went to Kahje, although I did not find that out until much later."

It didn't escape Garrus' notice that the councilor avoided the question about Victus.

"Okay Garrus, the next part of her story was told to me second hand, but I believe I remember the most important details." details."


End file.
